


Eat Spider UP

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Being fucked when pregnant, Blowjobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in One Hole, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Gangbang, I'm Serious, M/M, Manipulation, Mpreg, Omega Peter Parker, Omegaverse, Peter Parker is 14 years old, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tom Holland is my Spidey, do not like do not read, no powers! Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter was an Omega who was kidnapped at fourteen and he soon became a sex slave. His daddy knocked him up and his Omega's instincts made him unwillingly submit to his Alpha. When Peter eventually accepted his fate as a sex toy, his Alpha, the father of the child in his belly, seemed to come up with a new idea to whore Peter out for money.





	Eat Spider UP

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very DISGUSTING AND DISTURBING fic. It has no plot, only rape, rape and rape, and Peter in this is only 14 years old. For background information, Peter was kidnapped by an Alpha when he was on a trip with Aunt May and the Alpha kept him locked in his house for about eight months. So Peter never got the spider bite, let alone any super powers.  
> I was thinking of Tom Holland's Spidey when I'm writing this, but you're free to imagine any appearances that appeal to you.  
> ONCE AGAIN, this is full of my dark and dirty fantasy, so if you don't like it, just don't read.  
> Also, I'm not a native English speaker, so please forgive me for any grammar mistakes or something like that  
> I understand if you hate me for this, (though I thought I warned you very clear if you don't like it just don't read? please?) but again I want to say that I do not approve of any crimes written here. I didn't make the rape scenes enjoyable to read and I think this fic doesn't indicate the idea that rape is sexy. This fic decribes serious crimes, and every sentence is meant to make you feel very bad about it. If you will learn from anything in this fic it definitely will be that rape is BAD. And seriously, I didn't get it why simply just writing a horrible fic makes me a horrible person, but yeah if attacking me can makes you feel better, I don't mind actually

 

_Good boy._

 

 

The boy -- or, rather, a mere child who looked dangerously immature, at the age of thirteen or fourteen-- climbed obediently onto the man’s lap at his command. He was by no means big, more like the opposite of it: skinny, thin, petite -- a kid who seemingly would be bullied if he was at school. The only thing that set him apart from normal kids was the plump, bulging belly that was particularly out of place on his slender frame.

 

 

He was already five months pregnant.

 

 

It made what he was doing felt creepily mature. His pale, round, narrow buttocks were tightly held by a man, wrapped in his large hands, and the two buttocks, not even the size of unleavened bread, were pinched with purple finger prints. What was more terrible than this was what it had swallowed: a thick, long, grisly, stringy sexual cock, with a stubby head that was a little too hard, more like a weapon threatening to Pierce the belly than the child's narrow buttocks, which, at the moment of insertion, immediately revealed a sharp rudiment on the child's belly.

 

 

_Ah, ah, ah, Daddy..._

 

 

_Feel my cock already? Ready to take it, you little whore?_

 

 

 _I, I don't know..._ The boy sobbed, biting his lower lip as he tried to restrain his incoherent sobs. _Too big, Daddy, too... It's too big... Belly..._

 

 

_Well, that's it, boy -- that's it. Big? That's right. Your Omega body will get used to it, baby... It'll love it._

 

 

The man perfunctorily consoled the child in his arms -- sweet, tender, young, all right, but perhaps too surprised -- and grabbed him by his butt, lift him up and slammed him down on his impatient cock. The boy let out a wild scream; Even though his insides had been lubricated with Omega's peculiar bodily fluids, he could not adapt to such brutal and sudden stretching. Trembling, he grabbed the man by the collar and begged, Daddy, please...

 

 

_You'll get used to it, baby. Adapt to nature, accept it, okay? Do we have to wait for you to cry like a virgin?_

 

 

Instead of slowing down, the man began to push deeper -- nibbling at the delicate flesh on the boy's collarbone as he fucked him mercilessly, holding him with his big hands. The boy was covered in sweet smells, like marshmallow or buttery maple syrup. His body was not yet fully developed, and the bones under his tender skin hurt the man’s hands a little. The sounds of the Omega boy’s sobbing and purring made the man’s cock throbbed painfully as he buried himself into his boy’s body.

 

 

The boy’s body sure didn’t have curves, and his body was far too skinny for the man to consider it sexy, but it had an intriguing innocent charm that made him addicted. The first time he took the Omega boy, the poor creature wasn't even in heat yet, so the man had to use a catalytic agent to get his body to get ripe. Surprisingly, his first night with that kid turned out to be heavenly fantastic--- the boy's hole was impossibly tight, the soft, hot walls felt like heaven. He had quite rudely claimed the Omega, and the poor soul cried under him, begging him again and again to stop, but the man had no mercy for him. Destroying this innocent, vulnerable boy rendered him a sense of dominance and power. That night he fucked the Omega hard and rough, until the boy was unable to move, unconsciously lying on the bed, his hole so stretched that it couldn’t restore its original shape.

 

The man didn't know if it was that night when the boy got pregnant, but it doesn't matter anyway. He had filled the Omega’s body with enough sperm that was enough for him to conceive at least ten children, and the routinely night fucks have made his pregnancy seem quite logical. The sight of a petite 14-year-old boy with a bulging belly was almost hilarious – and it did make the men felt quite delighted. Besides, pregnant bodies are softer and more fragrant, and the Omega, the mother of his child, is more submissive, which made fucking him even more pleasant.

 

 

He was fucking a 14-year-old Omega mother who was carrying his child.

 

 

And that knowledge made the man’s cock hard as hell.

 

 

Perhaps because of the child, the boy is more obedient and accustomed to his manipulation. At the beginning he had to tie up the boy's ankles and wrists so he could use him undisturbed. With a child in his belly, the boy was inclined to please the father of his baby. Like a naive young deer, he begged Alpha, the child's father, to give him more tenderness and affection.

 

 

The boy let the man take him whenever he wanted, let the man play all sorts of kinky games with him, opened his legs and accepted his cock with his stretched-out hole. He would do anything for him---offering him a blowjob, swallowing his sperm, as long as his child’s father could spare some time to touch his belly and cherish his pregnant form. He's getting used to his new identity, the Alpha’s sex toy, the Omega he used for pleasure, the father of the child in his belly.

 

 

He'll get used to it, the man thought. He will use him until he is completely comfortable being inserted, manipulated, trampled, humiliated. The child was born for this.

 

 

 _Daddy... Please slow down a littlee bit.._. The boy protested weakly, _my stomach…hurts…_

 

 

 _My baby, my Omega baby_ , the man growled, fucking the boy with his face down on the table, his cock buried deep in the Omega’s soft body. Holding a joint position, he thrusted into the boy from behind; Omega’s pink hole was a hot mess, constantly gurgling out his Alpha’s sperm and pubic hair. _Why did you say that? You love Daddy's cock. You love Daddy's cock, don't you? Say you want it to fuck you -- fuck your ass – badly--_

 

 _Daddy, Daddy, I..._ The boy cried, _but the baby... Please don't... Ah... Too deep…_

 

 

Ah, this selfless teenage motherhood, the man thought as he pushed harder into the boy. _The baby's gonna be fine, my little bitch, I promise you, huh? You don't have to worry about this one, sweetie. You're gonna have a lot of kids. Daddy can fuck you every day until you have a baby every year…_

 

 

_...... Ahhhh.....Daddy….too much…._

  

 

The boy's sugary scents, released into the air, lit up the uncontrollable pleasure that all Alpha's in the male blood vessels have. Although still in the boy's body, and has already released once, the Omega’s purring and moans still made the man shiver, his cock again hard as rock. He suspected that the sweet boy’s entrance was a black hole pinning for his sperm; his body was screaming silently to let him ravage him, take him -- the boy could undoubtedly be the world's most innocent and most slutty prostitute; He would make every Alpha’s cock mad for him.

 

 

He released again, sending fresh sperms into the boy's genital cavity. He looked down to admire his masterpiece: the thin boy was pushed down on the table by him, his fragile figure shaking heavily, his abdomen swollen, his entrance engulfing his cock, the muscle around his hole bruised and extended because of violent stretch.

 

 

He's a perfect, beautiful little Omega whore.

 

 

 _Now, my little slut_ , he smiled affectionately, _remember what to tell Daddy?_

 

 

_Thank you, thank you, Daddy..._

_Thank me for what?_

 

 

 _Thank you, Daddy,_ the boy began to sob again, like a lost deer, _thank you, Daddy, for fucking me..._

 

 

_Good boy._

 

* *

 

The men brought visitors to their house.

 

 

His big, empty villa, which he had used to keep Omega boys in check, finally broke with the custom of having guests – which was his idea, of course. Why hadn't he thought of it in the first place? The boy's incredibly bouncy little ass could suck every drop of an Alpha’s sperm, not to mention his soft, cute little tongue that could be used in so many ways. He has great skills; it would be a pity not to use it.

 

 

Those two cute ass cheeks can earn him at least $2,000 a night, and considering frequent visitors, the revenue could be even higher. The man thought about it, and it didn’t take him long time before he found several wealthy customers: real estate tycoons, political operatives, mafias, and university professors, every one of they were extremely eager to share Omega's pretty, tender body.

 

 

His Omega little whore - literally - was now surrounded by seven men, sitting nervously in the middle of a large bed. Omega's scents smell of desperation and pleading; leaving his Alpha had made the young Omega feeling extremely scared and abandoned. The boy was now seven months pregnant, his curvy abdomen was very much swollen, he needed his Alpha---the father of child – rather than a gang of creepy strangers.

 

 

 _Daddy,_ the boy begged with fear _, tears falling down his cheeks, Daddy --please --_

 

 

 _You're gonna be okay, baby, you're gonna be okay._ The man soothed him. _Be a good boy. We need money, sweetie. We need enough money. You're not going to let Daddy down, are you?_

 

_I don't know, Daddy. I..._

 

 

The boy's feeble and desperate resistance was soon interrupted by impatient customers. They didn’t need the Omega to willingly lay back and spread his legs, as long as they had the sex drug with them. It didn't take long for the drug to work -- soon the boy was lying limp on bed, panting and sweating, dripping sticky fluid between his legs.

 

 

The man was mesmerized as he watched his little whole being pushed effortlessly onto the bed, his petite frame quickly covered by Alphas. Through the men's bodies he could see only the boy's lips, stained with semen, being sucked by two men at the same time, and the boy muttering something unintelligible. He relished the scene where his Omega’s milky white calf was lifted by a big, wrinkled hand—it seemed that the old politician apparently wanted to get straight to the point and enjoy the hot fuck he paid for, rather than licking the Omega’s face like what other men were doing.

 

 

_Ha...... Ah... Ah...._

 

 

The old politician's blackened cock soon sank into the boy's moist, tender hole and plunged straight into the deepest of the Omega's body. It wasn't until then that the boy, too deep in a daze, finally came to realize that an unfamiliar Alpha was invading the most private part of his body--an Alpha who was not the father of his child.

 

 

Omega's instincts shrieked and warned him that whoever was fucking him was not his mate. But it was too late. The new intruders had begun to thrusted rough into him, exploring every bit of his already overused body. His legs were wide spreading, like an open book, read by seven eager, creepy predators. His insides hurt so much, waves of unbearable pain flooding his body—apparently no one went soft on him, they took delight in stretching his hole wider and wider to an impossible extent, with two men penetrating his hole as deep as possible. The boy could think of nothing, couldn’t utter at least one meaningful sentence, not even a pleading for mercy; the only sounds now currently leaking through his throat were sobs, moans and sobs. The invading scents of Alphas who were not his mate made him tremendous pains, pains that he could not bear, could not absorb, and could not even feel. **Please, please don’t hurt my child** , he thought desperately, only to be manhandled and used more roughly.

 

 

 _You like this Bitch, tell me you like this..._ The old politician had been turned upside down by pleasure, and his rhythm was close to madness. _You like the way I fuck you rough and hard, don't you? You're a whore who lives on man's sperm..._

 

**It hurts so much, please, PLEASE, stop it, please---**

 

 

The boy just sobbed.

 

 

His tiny throat only learned to take one cock under the training of Alpha; he did not know how to handle two in his mouth at the same time. He swallowed hard; his mouth felt so sore and cheeks so numb, and it felt like centuries before the two Alphas finally came in his mouth. Hot semen poured down the boy's throat, nearly choked him as he was forced to swallow all of it. His body, not knowing how many times it had orgasmed, convulsed instinctively; he could only muster up the energy to gasp weakly, closing his eyes and accepting cocks stuffed into his mouth or thrusted eagerly into his ass.

 

 

His guests manipulated the boy with ease, making him on his knees and taking him from behind; the poor Omega was too exhausted to feel or care. They caressed and kneaded the swollen belly of the little Omega, feeling the chills of the boy and the resulting contraction and clamping of his fuck-loose hole. _Can you baby feel my cock? Little mommy?_ The men laughed, and almost everyone fucked the boy twice.

 

 

Nothing felt better than the little slut’s asshole. They can't help thrusting it. They simply can’t resist it. The boy’s hole was a miracle; it was squeezing every drop of sperm they could release. His voice is sweeter than the chocolate in the wine heart. The moans, the sobs, the whispers, the fragile, semen-filled figure that whimpered helplessly beneath them, made them insane. He is their public sperm container, their unbreakable sex slave, their kinky sex toy that could be used however they liked.

 

 

He was the death of them.

 

 

They didn't leave the boy's body until they couldn't ejaculate anymore. When both cockes are pulled out at the same time, excess semen is quickly pouring out from the boy's body. No one can remember how much semen they came into the boy's genital cavity -- but it doesn't matter -- he was pregnant anyway.

 

 

The END


End file.
